The Shadowbird Hunt
by beiges and whites
Summary: In a country where none of his own kind exist, Lukas attempts to live and take revenge on those who had murdered his kin. Resilient and stubborn, he won't stop until he fulfills this vendetta. Yet how could someone like him imagine falling for the leader of his race's demise?
1. I

"The raven-people of the North have been highly dangerous to our kingdom for the past few centuries; We've had countless disputes, deaths, wars, and innocents murdered on behalf of our weak relationship. The raven-people were known as adept liars, poisoners, and assassins, and have destroyed much of our land in their feral rage, yet they never thought the day would came where they would have to atone for their sins. Your late father, God bless him, had led our troops bravely into their territory with twenty hundred men and took the blood those demons owed us. It was a magnificent battle, but as sneaky as the raven-people were, they stood no chance against the cunning of your father..." Lukas stopped listening to the rambling tutor and began to pour water for the young prince-king, Mathias. The liquid was slowly dribbling into the cup, yet Mathias seemed to be more interested in water than his lesson.

The young king's eyes were wandering around the room, a jovial blue sparkle in them as he tried to amuse himself during the history lesson.

"And thus, to this day, the entire population of the raven-people have been wiped out, and hopefully it will stay that way. So many of our court were kidnapped and brutally tortured as a result of our rivalry, and it has frightened our trade partners as well, damaging our economy. When ships came in from the east harbour, the raven-people had easy access to all the wares that would be sent throughout our nation. Trade routes were equally sabotaged, while merchants were slaughtered-"

"Wait, so why did we kill all of them? Why couldn't we just bash a few over the head and then be done with it? They'll be scared silly by that, I bet." The tutor gave Mathias a disapproving look. He had expected his master to agree with his words.

"It's quite simple, young master. The raven-people would never forget such an insult, and had we destroyed only a portion of them, all their anger and efforts would become focused on us. As a result, we would have to fight a large-scale war, increasing the victim count and toll on our army." Mathias didn't seem to hear any of this, and began to drink down the poured water in big gulps.

"Well, it was a bit mean to kill them all. I think we could've let a few alive."

The more this topic was discussed, the more Lukas wanted to exit the room. By now, he was trying his best to stay silent and dutiful, without intervening in the ignorant teacher's lesson. It was hurtful to think that the lives of his people could be discussed like they were merely numbers. The king was even more ignorant. He seemed more focus on what was 'mean' and 'nice' to grasp the situation. It was 'mean' to murder thousands? What he felt at the death of his community couldn't be conveyed in mere words.

"They are a patient people. In all of history, they have never left a debt unrepaid. One of our best knights, Sir Aslak, had been daft enough to take one of their kind as a pet. He didn't live to see the next day. We would've been injured further had we shown any mercy."

"His pet? What happened to it?"

_She had a name. Nilia. _Lukas thought bitterly. To distract himself, he began to fill the king's empty cup once more.

_How would you like it if we had taken you as a slave? Would you like to be toyed with and tortured for amusement?_

"The raven-people took her back. Of course, she was later killed in the assault, and Sir Aslak had been avenged accordingly."

"Oh," Mathias seemed to have nothing more to say, as he looked uninterested in further discussing this topic. From experience, Lukas knew that the king could care less about any of his studies. Sometimes it seemed that the country would collapse with Mathias at the head of it. But suddenly, when the king turned towards him, Lukas almost wanted to erase his last thoughts completely. To even insult the royal family within one's own mind would be sufficient proof to be accused of treason. Especially in times like this. He had even heard tales of royal mages accompanying the king, to detect any danger or wrong.

"Hey, get me something else other than water? Beer would be nice." The king grinned at him, and turned back to his tutor. Lukas exhaled in relief.

_I should be more careful with myself. What would Father have said? He would've scolded me for such rude thoughts._ He bowed, though the king was not watching, and left the study room for the kitchens.

Unlike most of his kind, he was too weak to take action and instead, cursed at his enemies with his thoughts. They were harmless, yes, but he was a sickly child, and couldn't manage any physical action without pain. Lukas resented how fragile he was, how he couldn't accomplish even the simplest of tasks. Especially now, as he almost fell down the stairs in a faint.

He felt his knees wobble, a warning sign. Quickly, he grabbed onto the railing and tried to steady himself.

Tiny specks of black began to flutter across his trembling vision. Other larger black spots pooled in the corner like spilled ink. He was aware of his heavy gasps for breath as the pressure on his forehead increased and intensified.

"Boy, are you alright?" A person, the butler, he suspected, called out to him.

"I-I'm fine...just a small dizzy spell." Lukas responded with all the vigour as he could muster. In truth, he was biting down on his lip, a desperate attempt to keep his shudders locked in.

"I see, then," the butler replied promptly, and he walked away, the clips of his shoe steps echoing throughout the hall. It wouldn't do for anyone to think that he was easily broken. He was not weak.

Slowly, he rose and headed down towards the kitchens once more. The dizziness persisted and fought for control, but Lukas remained dominant in his mental battle. It took an immense amount of effort, yet he somehow managed to stagger into the kitchen with his consciousness.

"Lukas...are you alright? You seem tired," Tino looked at him with concern, and dropped his soup ladle into a simmering pot. Lukas didn't feel like flinching when Tino felt his forehead. Normally, he detested physical contact with others.

"I'm fine. The king has sent me to fetch some liquor for him." he mumbled, taking in a deep breath. The world felt so...muted.

"Are you sure? I'll get it for him if you'd like. You go catch up on some rest. I'm sure no one will mind, since you're such a hard worker!" Lukas tried to refuse, but found himself too numb and exhausted to do so. The last thing he could remember before his vision melted away was the savoury scent of boiling stew, filled with delicious meats and spices.

_"Lukas?" There was something biting about the way his name was said, filled with disbelief and surprise. And of course, it was painfully familiar._

_"Mother?" He reached out towards the direction of the voice, but could not find anything. Everything was dark._

_"I miss you, my son...what have they done to us?" It felt as if a gentle hand had passed by Lukas. But there was no one there._

_"Jeg savner deg mer, mor," he whispered to the void. There was no reply._

_For the briefest instant, Lukas could smell the soup on the stove in his real home, where his mother would cook and talk, and his father would smoke and laugh. He missed the nights where they played chess together, and when they were a complete family._

_"Apparently the humans didn't think, that of all the creatures, we valued family bonds more than anything. And you come and shatter it all," Lukas laughed despite himself, feeling his spirit slowly shrink and compress, as if heavy weights were placed upon him._

_Without any words, he crumbled to the floor of the black emptiness, and laughed himself to sleep._

* * *

**So, this was a roleplay idea that no one ever wanted to do with me. But I just liked it a little too much to let go, and here, the DenNor fic takes root! This'll be primarily in Lukas' point of view, but who knows? I don't. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

***Jeg savner deg mer, mor. - I miss you more, mother.**

**-mimi**


	2. II

"_Lukas, stay behind me!" Urbanus shouted, drawing his sword. It was sleek and deadly, just like himself, and looked ready to kill. Belest and Oleanne flanked him, with their weapons at the ready as well. Lukas shivered and backed into the corner. It was silent, but something was surely wrong._

"_Belest, what's happening?" he asked quietly. The older man made no indication that he had heard Lukas and continued to stare at the door. The room was so dark, and all the adults were so serious and grim-faced. It scared him._

"_Oleanne? Urbanus? What's going on?" _

"_There's someone invading our village...We have to protect you. Your father asked of it." Oleanne whispered, her eyes trained on the door as well._

"_Where's Father?" _

"_Hush, child," she chided._

"_But why? How come you won't answer my qu-" _

_The door burst open, and Oleanne shrieked as a rapier embedded itself in her abdomen. Lukas stared wordlessly. Though her back had been to him, he could see the pointy blade protruding out of her waist, the edge glinting and staring at him. It took all his courage not to scream._

_Immediately, Urbanus and Belest began to fight. Lukas had seen people on the training grounds with swords and other weapons, but this was something he was new to. Urbanus, with graceful silence, brought his sword down on their attacker while Belest rushed the enemy from the other side. Oleanne's body fell to the floor as the sword was removed from her corpse and used to fight. _

_Each flash of metallic silver signified a hit, the attacker being as deadly and accurate as any of the tribe. Perhaps even more so._

_Belest hissed when the sword scratched his cheek, and Lukas felt himself shrink. Everything was changing so quickly; Oleanne was gone, and Belest, one of their strongest, was wounded. He could finally catch a glimpse at the enemy, who, despite fighting two assassins, was easily standing his ground. The man was sandy-haired and lean, with acidic green eyes that reminded Lukas of corrosive poison. He couldn't help but fear for his companions. _

_Urbanus soon fell, his age slowing down his reaction time, and his head rolled to the floor. Not missing a beat, Belest stabbed downwards at the enemy. It looked as if the sandy-haired man had no moves left._

It's all safe now, there was nothing to worr-

"_...You're better than I thought," Belest mumbled. The two men had suddenly stopped moving, Belest's sword just short of the sandy-haired man's chest. Lukas' eyes grew big as Belest fell onto his back, a dagger embedded piercing his throat. The man, with no one between them, looked at Lukas seriously._

"_A tiny boy, aren't you?" he scoffed, and walked closer. Lukas had no response. All his companions were dead. Their blood was on this man's hands. _

"_Quiet as well, aren't you?" Another step closer._

"_It's not fair." _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You didn't win fairly," Lukas replied coldly, and looked the man in the eye. He was not going to be cowed by this murderer, even if it killed him. The man just grinned._

"_All's fair in love, life, and war, boy." In that instant, Lukas pulled out his hidden dagger and hurled it at the man's throat. His emerald eyes widened, and he raised his hand, blocking the fatal blow. Blood ran down his wrist as he removed the knife slowly._

"_You're more stubborn than you look..." he muttered. The man's sword was raised now. Without further warning, he lunged towards Lukas, stabbing into the wall an inch away from his face. _

If you show your fear, they've already won,_ he thought, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. So this was it. __He raised his chin with the dignity he had left, looking into those toxic eyes. _

_And then he heard a laugh. It was more of a loud chuckle, but it was filled with amusement. And it came from the sandy-haired man. _

"_I like you, boy. Even though I'm supposed to kill all of you, I can't bring myself to slaughter the women and children..." Lukas frowned._

"_You killed Oleanne. She was my nurse." he stated plainly. The man's eyes softened for a moment._

"_I couldn't see behind the door. All I knew was that there was someone in my way. If it had been you, then you'd be dead too." __the man replied without any emotion._

"_Well, I'd rather be dead!" Lukas growled. If only he were as strong, if he were older and trained. Then he would be the one in power, towering over others who feared him. _

"_..." _

"_Too afraid to kill me?"_

"_No...I like you, boy. You're brave. Whether it's bravado or true fearlessness, I can't say, but it's admirable..." the man murmured, and leaned in closer to Lukas. He was so close that Lukas could feel his breath on his ear. _

"_You're just like him. Not as loud or obnoxious, but you're like him inside." he whispered, and raised his sword. Yet he didn't bring the blade down on him. Instead, Lukas felt a searing pain in his __temple__ as the handle was smashed into __his head__, stealing his consciousness, and leaving him at the mercy of his enemies. _

Lukas opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the throbbing sensation in his forehead. He felt so cold and weak.

"Sometimes, I hate you for what you did, Arthur..." he said quietly, to no one in particular. The knight had been slain soon after the massacre of the raven-people, never to be seen or heard of again. There were no pictures, no trinkets, no memories of the knight except for the ones in his mind.

He rolled over onto his side and idly watched the candle in the far corner, trying to let the pounding in his head subside. Maybe Tino was right. The chef was always telling him how he needed to relax, to let himself loose and stop thinking so much.

_Do I think about things too deeply?_ Lukas thought, but then mentally slapped himself. He should try to unwind a bit. Obviously, he wasn't in great physical condition, and he was continuing to exhaust in his mind himself everyday.

Time passed by as he lay there, unmoving and trance-like in state. It felt so odd to do nothing. Usually, Lukas could be found working hard, gaining trust, being as pleasant and obedient as he had to be. How long had it been since he could afford to sit around like this? He didn't even notice the door creak open.

"Lukas?" He blinked. It was Tino's voice.

"I feel better now...Thank you, for helping me," he said, but Tino seemed worried. He didn't even prod at the fact that Lukas was thanking him sincerely.

"That's great, Lukas, I mean, it's great that you feel better now..." the chef began nervously, an uneasy smile on his face. Lukas sat up slowly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The king asks for your presence. Now."


	3. III

The young king was waiting in the garden, a lazy expression on his face. He was aimlessly watching birds hop along the stone pathway when Lukas walked up to him. Out of fear and nothing more, he knelt at Mathias' feet silently. It was then that the king finally noticed there was someone else present in the area.

_Don't think rude thoughts. Pride is dangerous. _Lukas stared down at the ground and the small blades of grass that poked through the slabs of stone. Talking directly to the king wouldn't be a wise decision, especially if you were no more than a servant in his eyes.

"Oh, it's you!" Mathias sounded surprised that Lukas was there. To be honest, it was a wonder why the king hadn't been assassinated yet. He was utterly clueless.

"Did you require something of me, Your Highness?" Lukas mumbled as dutifully as he could.

"Um, yes...Where were you when I asked for a beer? I mean, I got it... Raise your head." he commanded. The king sounded awkward, but Lukas complied. He tried his best not to stare directly into Mathias' sky-blue eyes, as he found that their bright hue distracted him from the matters at hand. And, of course, it was considered disrespectful to do such a thing.

"I felt unwell, and collapsed, sire. My friend went in my stead,"

_He doesn't appear to be a cruel king, though. Would he punish me for such a small mistake? _

"Ah...I see. I was just curious..." Mathias trailed off, and he locked eyes with Lukas. Their startling blue was full of excitement and youth, not that of a wise ruler, but that of a child.

"What's your name?"

"Lukas, sire."

"Nice to meet you!" The king smiled brightly and extended a hand towards him, as if he expected him to shake it. Lukas just stared. Was he supposed to shake hands, like he would with Tino? It baffled him to no end. Kings were supposed to act haughtily and prideful, not warm and childish.

"I...I can't..." he began, but heard the distinct sound of heavy footsteps coming closer. Almost instantly, Lukas moved away from the king. Mathias just stared at him with a hurt, confused look. Being the human he was, he would not understand the instinctual alertness Lukas felt, and nor would Lukas understand why the king wasn't afraid of possible enemies, because they were so utterly different.

"Your Highness!" They both turned to face the garden entrance, and saw two tall figures walking towards them. The one who had supposedly called out, and was now waving, had snow-white hair and a childish expression resting on his cherubic face. A white scarf cradled his neck, not showing where it began or ended. The other man was much more strict-looking; piercing blue eyes, blonde hair shadowing his face, and a grim expression was more than enough to make Lukas wary of his presence.

"Oh, Ivan, Berwald, over here!" Mathias waved, flashing grinning excitedly as the duo approached.

"It's nice to see that you're so lively, Your Highness. I think it's a good feature to have in a king," The kinder-looking one commented, slowly shifting his soft gaze from Mathias to Lukas. The king just smiled haughtily at the praise.

"I'm gonna be a great ruler, and the entire country'll think so too! Oh, and that's Lukas, my new friend."

_Friend? We just met. And how could you, as a king, say something that makes you look so weak?_ Lukas thought harshly, keeping his gaze steady as to betray no emotion. The white-haired man regarded him curiously.

"I see. Lukas. I am Ivan." His tone was no longer gentle and kind. Ivan stared at him, just like before, but with a newfound sharpness. The purple of his eyes reminded Lukas of jagged amethysts, ready to extend and impale on a moment's notice. He just inclinedhis head in response.

"It's t'me t' tr'n." the other man, Berwald, gruffly declared, and handed one of the scabbards he was carrying to Mathias. Ivan continued to glare at Lukas menacingly, and out of habit, Lukas held his gaze without thinking of rank or respect.

"Ivan, get outta the way! Berwald and I are gonna spar!" Mathias declared, unsheathing a wooden blade and tossing the scabbard aside. Berwald did the same, and soon, they were both circling one another, swords at the ready. Ivan moved aside, roughly grabbing Lukas by the arm as he did so.

"Here I come!" Mathias charged Bewald, who in return, parried and slashed at Mathias' thigh. The king was nimble, however, and sidestepped before going on the offensive again. It had been so long since Lukas had witnessed a real life battle that he was taken aback by the speed and ferocity in which the two men attacked each other with.

"They are good, hm?" Ivan commented as Mathias' blade made contact with Berwald's arm. He turned and stared at Lukas again, the purple of his irises gleaming with a strange look. Lukas just nodded once more, not wanting to say something to the face of the white-haired man. Was he scared? Or was his physical weakness finally seeping into his mind as well?

"Both so strong, they would have no problem beheading their enemies with ease! Perhaps the war with the raven people might've ended quicker if the young king had led us. He is so energetic and ferocious in battle." Lukas stiffened, still silent. In a way, he agreed with the taller man. Mathias always fooled around during his lessons, so much so that even servants doubted his kingship. If anyone had seen him now, though...

"You're so slow today!" Mathias taunted as he barely evaded Berwald's slash and swiped at his knee.

"T'lk'ng 'n b'ttle 's b'd," Berwald deadpanned, and avoided the king's strike as well. Then, cleverly, the older man feinted and managed to graze Mathias' arm while the king's head was still full of prideful thoughts.

"Hey! No fair!" whined Mathias. Berwald paid no heed to the king's pouting, and continued his attack. Beside him, Lukas felt Ivan edge closer, until the taller man's hand was on top of his.

"Why are you so quiet and solemn? Only those who have something to hide and like this." Ivan whispered, entwining their fingers together. Lukas shivered. The man's touch was ice cold, almost like a winter up in the North.

"I'm not a talkative person by nature," he replied, trying to move away. Ivan's grip only grew stronger.

"Like Berwald. I know his secrets too. He has more than I thought a lonely man would have."

"Leave me alone." Lukas lowered his voice so that it matched Ivan's hard tone. He would not lose to a man like this. It would be shameful. The thwacks and cries from the mock battle faded into the distance, and the two stared at each other with determination, a million words passing through eye contact.

"Be careful who you make friends with," Ivan warned. There was certainly no kindness or mercy in his appearance now. Lukas didn't respond, and pulled away from his grasp. Then, without further hesitation, he walked away with all the confidence that hadn't already fled. Mathias and Berwald were too caught up in their fight to notice him.

Out of habit, he thought of the tattoo he had on his back, two inky black wings that marked him as a different person. He was involving himself with the wrong people. Putting himself and his race's last hope for revenge at stake.

The young king was queer in a childish way, and that intrigued him, but as of now, Lukas swore to not talk to any of the royal court again, unless it was absolutely necessary. Especially not the king. The strange man who regarded him as a 'friend' seemed to possess more dangers than Lukas initially thought.

Like Ivan.

* * *

**Hi! I'm a bit wacky when it comes to updates, but they'll come...I usually don't leave notes, because I feel like they disrupt the flow of the story, but whatever. So. I'm going back to edit the past few chapters because I realised I hated some parts. Please leave a review, and some advice, to help me improve!**

**-mimi**


	4. IV

For the next few weeks, Mathias tried his best to find Lukas wherever he was in the large castle. Usually, the pale boy was in the kitchens, but he also frequented the stables and the servant's quarters. Yet whenever Mathias glanced in his direction, he would always look away.

Why was Mathias following him around? Frankly, Mathias had never had any real friends. He still longed for one. When he was younger, and Sigvard was still on the throne, he had tons of companions who would play with him all day. Distinctively, he remembered two boys, Alfred and Gilbert. They were kind enough, and were like brothers to him rather than playmates. One day, they would be replacing the cook's salt with sugar, the next, they would wrestle in the gardens while nobles watched with disapproval, while plans of hikes and archery tournaments filled their minds. But then they had just disappeared. Not literally, of course, but they might as well have done so. Whenever Mathias passed by them now, they wouldn't exchange a word.

It was like their friendship had never existed.

All those times playing in the mud after a rainy storm, or riding clumsily on fast horses; what happened to them?

_There isn't a single person in this castle who would willingly be my friend, is there?_ he thought, blanking out as his tutor drabbled on. Not like the man would even notice.

_Maybe they just care about me because I'm heir. _

Or maybe, like Ivan had once told him when he had confided with the man, they were scared of him. His mage, Ivan, and his counselor, Berwald, were the only people he talked to about these matters, even as a kid. Everyone else didn't seem to want to listen to him, let alone want his trust.

"...Because of the our strict foreign policy, many of our neighbours have been complaining that their trade partner has been too secretive. But it is, from your father's perspective, for the best. Only a few outsiders know what out young country has gone throug-"

"Yes, yes. Why do I need to know all this? It's not like someone will come up to me one day and ask me for the complete history of my kingdom." Mathias was careful not to say 'yeah', since that would only result in another lecture from his stupid tutor on the fine points of speech. Sometimes, being powerful had its perks. For example, the most his tutor could do was get impatient with him and schedule his lessons for another time. Other times, it was boring. Just like all those days sitting in the _library_, out of all places, reading dusty old journals on dead guys.

"The past frequently repeats itself. It would be wise for a ruler to know his country through and through." he responded diplomatically.

"Besides," his tutor added before he could argue, "Your inauguration will be in less than a month." Mathias winced at the truth. So far, Berwald had been handling the tough parts of ruling. But soon, all that weight would fall onto his shoulders. Why couldn't he just run in the fields like farm boys? No one ever scolded them for playing.

"That's true, I guess. Continue," At this, his tutor appeared please. He was probably grateful that Mathias finally wanted to learn something.

_Dream on. It's just nicer to hear you babble than to hear you lecture me._ Mathias tried not to smile too much as his tutor began recalling the country's seasonal weather changes and patterns from the last five years.

_You're all so stupid. Even a commoner has more sense than most of the people in my 'court'. What's wrong with looking someone in the eye while speaking? What's wrong with refusing an order? And..._ That instant, he thought of the boy, Lukas, and the way he had shied away from him in the garden.

_What's wrong with being near me? Why does everyone act this way? What do they expect me to be?_

He wasn't horribly rude most of the time, or so Ivan said. He was dressed appropriately, and he smelled nice. Yet that one time with Lukas was the first time he had been so close to someone who wasn't his counselor or mage.

It just felt like everyone feared his touch.

Mathias sighed and waited as his tutor continued to shower boring sentences upon him.

After the lesson, he gratefully ran out the room, much to his tutor's disapproval, and raced towards his quarters.

"I'm sorry!" Mathias called to the maid that he nearly crashed into as he turned a corner. She harrumphed and began to pick up the laundry she had dropped in surprise. He skidded to a stop and turned around. A small plan began to form in his mind.

"If you'd like, I'll help you pick it up," he offered politely. The maid looked up at him with wide eyes, but remained silent as she retrieved the rest of the soiled cloth.

"Answer me." Mathias stared at her, trying to get some words.

"I do not require your assistance, Your Highness. This work is meant for the people of my station, not yours. Now if you'll excuse me..." she finally mumbled, the dirty garments now cradled within her arms. The look she gave him was far more uninviting than her words. Reluctantly, Mathias took a step backwards.

"Oh...Then go do your thing, I guess." But she was already gone. His attempt at making quick conversation, and possibly an acquaintance, had once again failed. With a sigh, he turned around and began to make his way to his room.

And a smile split across his face, the previous scenario completely forgotten.

"Lukas!" Mathias called out to the boy who was was walking across the hall. Lukas seemed to scowl ever so slightly, yet when he blinked, his face was as expressionless as ever.

"Did you require something of me, Your Highness?" he inquired, bowing deeply at the waist.

_I might actually have a chance at friendship. He's not ignoring me,_ Mathias thought excitedly. Out of all the servants, it seemed ironic that the only one who would willingly respond to his words was the quietest boy.

"I'm bored. Hey, do you like wrestling?" A flicker of confusion crossed Lukas' face.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Just wrestling in general. Y'know, tackling and pinning people down? Or do you like riding and hunting? Maybe we could go together! You could bring your friends too, and we could have a great time."

"I must apologise...I have many duties to fulfill, Your Highness." Mathias tried not to groan. Here it comes, the same excuses everyone used. But he wouldn't let it slide, not this time, not when he was _so_ close to having some company for an afternoon.

"I could tell the cooks that you're excused for a while. What if I commanded you to come with me?" At this, Lukas visibly flinched.

"I would obey, sire. I was just putting the court's best interests ahead of myself."

"Great! So bring your friends with you tomorrow, and we can go out for a ride in the forest. It'll be so much fun!" Mathias genuinely grinned. Meanwhile, Lukas seemed perturbed.

"Of course..." he muttered, and walked away, head bent so that he was staring at the ground. At this, his smile faltered. Was Lukas unhappy with his decision? How could anyone be upset that they would get to have fun? And, to top that off, he was the king himself. Lukas should've felt special and excited.

Half-sighing and half-grinning, Mathias made it to his room slower than he thought he would, his head full of plans for the next day. He should bring food. Of course, good food, and lots of drinks too. Berwald would probably scold him for bringing beer on a horse ride, but would that stop him?

"Hey, you in there?" Mathias called out as he opened his door. Though she couldn't possibly hear him, he still talked to her out of habit. Verena sat in the corner, oblivious to his presence. The room was bright, the windows open and the silk curtains fluttering in the wind, yet she just continued to sit there, motionless.

"You'll never guessed what happened today...I think I made a friend," he started, but than remembered that she wouldn't hear him anyways.

Mathias walked over to her and knelt down. She smelled like musty roses, a perfume from a long time ago that was terribly outdated, but gave off the feeling of the old days. Then gently, he took her wrinkly hand and began to trace letters into it.

_'Det er mig. Mathias.' _The woman's parched lips curved up in a faint smile as she realised that it was indeed Mathias. Long ago, they had agreed that the only way to tell if it were him was if they had some code or system. They settled on a sentence in their native tongue. She blindly grabbed his hand and began to outline the letters she could no longer see.

_'You are happy.'_ It was a statement rather than a question.

_'Mostly.'_

_'Are you alone?'_

_'No. Sometimes. I think I have one friend.'_

_'You are very lucky. Sigvard had none.'_

_'I know. Why are our lives so lonely?'_

_'Because you hold responsibility and power, danger too. Tell me more about your friend.'_

_'I'm not sure if he's my friend.'_

_'You said he was.'_

_'I thought he was.'_

_'Just tell me.'_

_'He's quiet. We're going horse-back riding tomorrow.'_

_'Is he happy?'_

_'I'm not sure.'_

Verena nodded again, and withdrew her hand. There was a ghost of a smile lingering on her face as she caressed Mathias' cheek carefully.

_'Treat your friends with care. Don't use force.' _she instructed, tracing her words onto his face. Mathias just sighed, and took his blind, deaf mother's hand once more.

_'I think I already have.'_

* * *

**I feel proud that I've made it to the fourth chapter, and finished it...the fifth should be up soon, if my strange new dedication continues. Reviews are highly appreciated; they give me a sense of my mistakes, and what you guys think about this story! Love ya all XD**

**-mimi**


	5. V

As it was, Tino and his mother-hen-like personality managed to sniff out Lukas' distress, and he ended up coming along on the 'fun' trip the next day. Not that he would've refused his friend. It was bad enough being with Mathias, let alone spending an entire afternoon with the king's closest advisors. He needed the company, almost desperately.

Too bad it didn't help much.

After no more than a minute, Mathias had begun to talk endlessly to Lukas and Ivan, while Berwald and Tino rode behind at a slower pace, chatting politely. Lukas gritted his teeth. Why couldn't he be with Tino? This was suppose to be a _calm_ ride.

"And then, Berwald tripped, but it was so funny. You two should've seen the look on his face! It was like he didn't expect me to defeat him like that, but I still did, and he was so shocked that he made such a small mistake...Of course, one day, he'll be absolutely no match for me. I'll be the best warrior this country's ever known!" Mathias rambled, recounting how he had won against his stern counselor during one of their previous training sessions. Ivan smiled pleasantly at his master's words.

"No doubt you will be a capable ruler, my lord. It's good to have goals and ideals for both yourself and your people." The king beamed at the compliment, and laughed heartily.

Lukas felt awkward sitting on the horse as the two chatted. He couldn't join the conversation unless one of them spoke directly to him, and even then, he didn't wish to speak at all. His plan to avoid Mathias and Ivan seemed to be useless; both of them were already slightly interested in him, and he could do nothing to curb that growing curiosity.

The forest in the royal park was rather overgrown, for one so important. Shrubs and ferns had messily sprouted out of the ground, covering parts of the trail in greenery. The trees were mossy and damp-looking, so much to the point that mushrooms were residing everywhere, each plant and fungi competing for a place in the disorderly forest. Every step of the horse made Lukas jolt back and forth, especially when it stepped on something.

_This isn't that entertaining,_ he thought. Already, he was half-exhausted from the outdoor excursion. Lukas looked back at Mathias and Ivan, who were still talking excitedly. To be perfectly honest, he didn't see the point in him or Tino tagging along. Mathias already had all the company in the world.

_How can I explain my reluctance? It's not as if I could tell him that I'm a wanted outlaw, and that I didn't want to attract his attention. Especially now, I can't risk being around these people anymore._ Lukas sighed softly, recalling his sleepless night.

Before retired to his room each evening, he had to finish drawing water for breakfast the following morning. When he had gone out to do so last night, Lukas had caught a quick glimpse of his reflection in the still well-water. His face had become thinner, as if he were getting weaker by the day, and there was a certain weariness in his dark eyes that hadn't been present before. But most alarmingly, a fairly noticeable sliver of black had appeared in his pale hair; one that could be easily mistaken for dirt or grime, but caused Lukas to feel terror like he had never felt before.

As his people matured, his father had once shown him the signs of their fading youth and coming adulthood that would manifest. A strange tingling on their back, where their black-winged tattoos were; the development of superior night vision; a sixth sense, or battle instinct, as he called it; and of course, a streak of pure black through their kind's light hair, the 'feather' of the ravens.

He was already beginning to change into what he was born to be. No one would suspect anything at first, as servants were often covered with dirt or soot, yet an ever-present black mark would likely arouse suspicion all around. So when the first signs of daylight could be heard outside his small room, Lukas ran to the kitchens, and hastily, bleached the colour out. It was only a temporary solution, of course, and it did nothing to ease his nerves. The stinging and heat of the chemical still lingered, constantly reminding him that he walked the dangerously thin line between life and death.

"...So Lukas, what do you think?" Mathias was suddenly next to him with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm afraid I didn't hear your words, Your Highness. May you be so kind as to repeat them?" Lukas replied slowly. Sometimes his false humility bothered him. He wasn't naturally this submissive, especially to idiots.

"Where are you from? We were just talking about Ivan's hometown across the sea. It sounds like a beautiful place, with so many snowy plains..." he trailed off, looking at Lukas with curiosity.

_Think fast, think of a suitable response..._

"I come from a small village off the coast of the mountain ranges. My family couldn't afford to have so many children to feed, so they sent me here." His tone was nonchalant and steady, yet he could feel Ivan staring at him from a distance. The white-haired man seemed to believe that looks could kill. At this rate, so would Lukas.

"Do you write back to your family?" Ivan prompted, urging his horse to catch up with the two.

"No."

"Why not?" Lukas paused. He took a small breath before responding with a painful lie.

"They didn't care about me. They never did. I'm a stranger to them. If I died, they wouldn't notice." His parents had loved him more than anything else. Despite his physical handicaps and eccentric nature, they never would've let anything hurt him. And he missed them.

Just this one time, Lukas let a tear escape his eye as he remembered the nights when awful winter storms would strike their village. His mother and father never left his bedside, even into the depths of the night, knowing how terrified he was of the howling wind and thunder. Such things shouldn't have bothered a person like him, though. He had to be stoic for his people. Emotions gave away more than word. Without saying anymore, he looked down at the horse's mane, trying to distract himself. More liquid fell down onto the animal's fur. Lukas frowned, and blinked. His face was dry.

"It's raining?" Mathias looked up at the sky, and noticed the wall of ominous clouds staring back down. Ivan pursed his lips.

"I suppose we should head back now. What do you think, Berwald?" he asked as more raindrops began to fall down, wetting his flour-white hair.

There was no reply. Lukas looked back.

They were gone.

"Berwald? Come on, you fat slowpoke!" Mathias called, trying to make a joke out of it. Ivan stopped his horse, and whistled, causing their mounts to halt as well.

"Young master, I advise you not to use such foul vocabulary. And, Berwald, please come out of hiding. This is not funny." After another moment of silence, Lukas began to feel fear rise up within him. Tino was with Berwald. What had happened to them? Almost unhesitatingly, he turned his steed around and began to head in the opposite direction.

_Nothing drastic could've occurred. Tino is under the protection of the king's personal trainer. But..._ Doubt seeped into his thoughts as his mind conjured up every unlikely thing that might've happened to them. Scowling, Lukas concentrated on the task at hand, instead of irrational panic.

Yet still, he wanted to curse at the horse. It was so slow, that if something terrible had befallen the two men, they would probably be too late to intervene. The sounds of Mathias and Ivan's mounts could be heard following him at the same pace.

"Let's go faster," the king prompted.

Ivan muttered under his breath, and the mounts burst into full gallop without further warning. Lukas gasped as his body surged forwards on the speeding horse, his hands fumbling for the secure leather of the reins. He could feel every bone vibrating inside of him as the animal practically flew across the ground.

"Berwald? Where are you?" Mathias yelled. His voice was laced with anxiety.

"Save your voice, young master. Berwald isn't the irresponsible type. If he hears our steeds, he will respond." Ivan said firmly. Lukas scowled as the horses began to dash faster. Was Berwald all that trustworthy? He seemed to be an intimidating, solemn man. And mysterious, too, of course.

His desire to find Tino was strong, the cheery man his only friend in enemy territory. Sometimes, Lukas would even ponder how he would react if he told him his secret. He never intended or considered to do so, but it served as an amusing distraction at some times. But soon, he found himself gasping wildly as his body was bounced up and down on the horse's back, each jolt leaving him breathless. Lukas had ridden a horse before. It was just too long ago.

So as it went, he was more than grateful that they soon heard a human noise ahead.

"There's something over there!" Mathias exclaimed, taking one hand off the reins to point towards their left. Expertly, Ivan and the king swerved in that same direction, while Lukas struggled to direct his own horse to do the same.

_I'm not good enough. I need to become better. _he thought as he began to lag behind. Somehow, he had to improve his athletic skills. He had to counter his most fatal weakness.

"I'm very sorry, Your Highness, I am only slowing..." The words died out as Lukas rode up to Ivan and Mathias, who were silently watching the middle of the clearing.

Though the rain was coming down harder by the moment, and the two men's height blocked most of his view, Lukas could clearly see Tino lying on the damp forest grass, a pained expression on his face. Berwald, however, was perfectly fine, and towered over the cook, clutching a bloody sword tightly in his right hand.


	6. VI

"B-Berwald?" Mathias whispered softly, staring at the man before him. Streaks of dark crimson dirtied his long jacket, and blood dripped slowly from the edge of his blade. Yet the king seemed to be refusing to believe that his trusted friend had done such a thing. Lukas, however, felt his heart skip a beat as the grim blond's penetrating stare passed over them. It was full of hate and murder, something that had been absent from Berwald's simple eyes before.

"Those bastards..." he growled, speaking coherently. Ivan cocked his head casually.

"You look out of sorts, my friend." the white-haired man commented, and took a step closer. Mathias' eyes widened.

"This can't be true...There must be a mistake." the king murmured as he directed his gaze down towards the ground. Neither of them seemed willing to acknowledge Berwald's violent behaviour. It took everything Lukas had to resist the urge to scream at them for their lack of action. He was standing there, with _blood_ on his weapon, Tino lying at his feet, yet Ivan and Mathias still hesitated to act.

_You royals don't care about us if we die,_ he thought coldly, his fists clenching into tight balls. No doubt that if he attacked either Mathias or his friend, he would be defeated, and possibly -most likely- killed. But the irrational desire to hurt someone still threatened to overwhelm him.

_I shouldn't be feeling these emotions. _he thought. His people were a lone, secluded kind, and trusted no one other than their own. _Why do I feel like this towards Tino, a mere friend? He may be close to me, and I may like him, but is that enough for me to get angry over? _Lukas was perplexed.

"Berwald, what happened?" Ivan asked calmly. The blond man seemed to pause, before taking in a deep breath, and closing his eyes.

"Bandits. I will go after them."

"Did they do this to..._him_?" Ivan gestured at Tino vaguely, his eyes still trained on Berwald. The other man ignored his question.

"Some got away. I will find them."

"Please, Berwald, cal-" The blond man thrust his bloodied blade out towards Ivan, barely missing his face.

"You stay. I will go do what needs to be done." He pulled back his sword and sheathed it before turning around and disappearing into the woods behind him. There was a silence, where no one, not even Mathias, spoke.

"...He seemed out of it," the king finally said, and laughed nervously. Lukas and Ivan were quiet.

"Well, what now?" Mathias looked at the two of them with wavering blue eyes. Lukas couldn't quite tell if their watery appearance was due to the falling rain or the king's own tears.

"I presume that Berwald wanted us to look after this man. I haven't seen him so angry in a long time. We should try not to make him more irritated, and ask him for the rest of the details when he calms down." Ivan walked over to his master, and patted him on the back gently.

"Can you heal him?" Lukas blurted out, causing Ivan to frown slightly. Mathias, however, looked at his companion with an expression that contained a mix of hope and expectation, as if he were about to ask the same thing. The white-haired man sighed.

"I would prefer not to. He has suffered a large wound," he pointed to the large gash slicing across Tino's chest. "And it seems prudent to take him back to a healer at the castle. Using my magic for this would endanger all of us. I think it is wisest to conserve it until there is no option. Remember, my king, my first duty is to ensure your safety. The man's injury is not life-threatening or deep, but it could be if we continue to wait out here. This is what I advise."

Lukas watched the two men stare each other down, before Mathias said something he had never expected him to say.

"Y'know what? My word rules here, and I say you heal him." For a minute, Lukas thought he saw a glimpse of hardness in the king's eyes.

"Do you have a proper reason as to why? I am merely providing you with the safest option."

"It's making everyone unhappy, dammit! Lukas' friend is hurt, Berwald is mad, I'm annoyed that the weather is terrible and we have to go back because of _this_," he took a deep breath before continuing his rant. "So heal him and let's just get this over with! I don't care what you think is best. This is my domain." Mathias growled. Lukas backed away slightly.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I will not put you in danger for the sake of one man. Remember what happened to your father? He persuaded me to guard your mother with my powers, and as an end result, lost his life."

By the word 'father', Mathias had already turned his horse around and galloped away at full speed, the sounds of thumping hooves lost in the rain. Ivan began to follow after him, but Lukas broke in.

"Stay here. Help Tino. I'm not a healer, and I don't think I can find one, but I _can_ back the king. Please."

_Am I pleading to the enemy? Why do I feel so strange...? I've never felt so _frustrated. Tino was a friend, but he was his only friend in this accursed place.

If Tino died, then he would be alone once more, and without companionship. Tino would join the souls of his parents, his friends, and his people, another dead body lost within millions. Even if he were but a mere acquaintance, Lukas couldn't do it. He couldn't let Ivan leave to find Mathias, to make this all right.

_I am weak._ he realised. It was the truth, right there.

"_Please,_" Lukas begged once more when he saw Ivan's emotionless eyes. Around them, the rain poured down hard, the only consolation to the silence that followed. Mud had begun to form on the ground, and Lukas' horse shifted uncomfortably in the wet terrain.

"I know you don't like me. I'll give anything for you to help him. I can't lose Tino." he said firmly, taking a deep breath. The weight of what he said pushed down onto him.

_I feel no regret, though._

"I do not ask anything of you, other than to keep the young master safe from harm's way. That is all I desire." Ivan replied tersely after a few moments. Lukas nodded.

"Keep Tino safe for me."

"I advise you to do the same, little raven. Do that, and maybe, all can be forgiven." Lukas had already gone after Mathias before Ivan could finish his words, yet he couldn't help but hear his last sentence and freeze at the use of the uncannily accurate epithet.

_So, he knows..._ No wonder Ivan had hated him so much. He knew. It was so obvious; the thought had crossed Lukas' mind several times before, but he didn't believe it to be true. His denial was foolish.

_Maybe I'm not that weak. I'm just stupid._ The raindrops splattered down onto the earth, as if a celestial creature were crying on the inside. Nothing could be heard except for its tears, and the sounds of a person who still believed in his dreams, but didn't have enough courage or sense to make them come true.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and support, I really appreciate it. No, seriously. Cookies for everyone who has and will review! XD**

**-mimi**


	7. VII

Only the glassy distortions of the world were visible.

Lukas pressed on through the torrential rain, his hair wet and plastered to his face, the drops blinding him further. Everything was a watery mess, with no sense of direction anywhere.

"Your Highness?" he called, trying to make his voice heard through the pounding raindrops. If Mathias had heard, he didn't reply.

Maybe his people were known as liars and thieves and scum. But they also knew honour and chivalry, something very few mortals he had met possessed. Even if the bargain made were with the enemy, it would be upheld to the best of his efforts, and that meant finding the king in exchange for Tino's survival. A life for a life. It was only fair this way, of course.

_I'm surprised, though, that Ivan hasn't tried to kill me yet. If he knew all that time, ever since we met, he's had countless opportunities. Why didn't he use them? _Lukas shuddered slightly at the memory of his first encounter with the capricious man. Perhaps there was more cunning to Ivan than it seemed, a wolf under his innocent facade.

"Your Highness, if you can hear me, please respond! This isn't safe..." What was he thinking? That was the reason the idiot of a king even ran away in the first place. To prove that he could do just fine without constant protection. If Lukas were to uphold his end of the deal, he had to be more clever than to run around wildly, waiting for Mathias to come to him.

_Where would Mathias go, if I were him? It must be somewhere secretive, _he reasoned, recalling the way the king had ran off in anger. _Which means it'll be hard to track him, unless his hiding spots are as stupid as him. _He took a deep breath, and stared intently at the blurry road in front of him. At this rate, he'd become sick from the cold, being the weak person he was. The rain would just come down harder and harder, Lukas thought, and stopped his horse. It neighed impatiently and shook its wet fur, trying to shake off the water droplets while standing under thousands more.

He dismounted and absentmindedly grabbed the reins, beginning to trudge down the squishy path. The horse protested.

"Look, I'm not leaving you here, but if you want that, you're welcome to stay," Lukas muttered, giving the reins a sharp tug. His gaze traveled to the road ahead. It was akin to bog ground.

_I'm only doing this because I have to. Not because it makes this easier, but because this situation would be near impossible without it. _He looked up at the depressing sky, and ignoring the rain that was drenching him from head to toe, took a long, deep breath through his nose.

The pungent odor of salt and water was so strong, that it almost made him choke. Lukas had long grown accustomed to the stench of despair, yet he hadn't tried to track it for so long, that this time, it caught him off guard. He coughed loudly.

Yet despite his repulsive reaction, he knew that it had worked. One of the scents was his own, laced with the bittersweet scent of herbal poisons. The other was different, a despair that he hadn't known before. It was angry, with the musk of dried peppers and wine mixed in, but it was also melancholy, a faint flowery fragrance mixed in with the smell.

Despair. Legend had said it that ravens were always present at a time of tragedy. Perhaps they had been gifted with the ability so that they could avoid it. Most of the time, it didn't work, and it was far from useful. In fact, it seemed more incriminating, causing you to appear near deaths and murders, than relieving and helpful. The horse shifted uncomfortably.

"He's gone back on the path we came from. Except he turned left instead of right." Lukas murmured to himself. And he began to trudge down the road, dragging the reluctant horse along with him.

When he found Mathias, he was thoroughly soaked and shivering from the rainwater. Lukas closed his eyes in frustration, and then opened them, to watch the king from afar, as if he were his prey.

_I can't make him run off again. __I don't think I'll have the energy or stamina to find him twice._

The king's face was covered from his wet blond locks. It no longer stuck up like it usually did, which struck Lukas as odd, but he ignored the length of Mathias' hair and tried to make out what he was doing. From this distance, all he could see was a bottle in Mathias' hand, and that he was dumping the contents out at the base of a huge rock.

_Standing out in plain sight, and he doesn't notice me._ Lukas thought. They weren't so far apart that Mathias wouldn't see him if he bothered to look. Instead, the king seemed to be too focused on the rock. A rather ordinary-looking rock, too, at that. It was large and gray. Not particularly smooth or bumpy either. He moved closer.

The rock was still the rock.

Closer, and closer, until he was only a few paces away. Mathias was pouring out the last of the liquid, which Lukas now identified as beer, when the king spoke up.

"Oh, it's you." His eyes didn't leave the stone's base.

"You seemed tense, Your Highness." _Don't mention that you want to take him back, or that it's unsafe. He'll only become more hostile. _In a strange way, dealing with Mathias was like dealing with a wild animal. You had to think of a way to coax it to do you bidding.

"...I was just thinking. Sometimes, I think Ivan's so annoying. Don't you agree?" he said slowly.

"I do not intend to insult your mage, but yes, at times." If this became an issue with Ivan later on, and the white-haired man somehow found it, Lukas could just say that he had been consoling the king. That he didn't mean it.

"And, he always treats me like a kid, it really bothers me when he does that. I'm almost sixteen. I can care for myself. Maybe not a country yet, but someday, I can, and then I'll show them." Mathias turned to look at him, and Lukas grimaced. His face was contorted in an angry expression that seemed out of place on such a normally cheery man.

"I'll be stronger than my father. I won't need Ivan's help, or anyone else's! I'm strong." he continued, and he threw the beer bottle onto the floor, smashing the container into a million pointy pieces.

"Lukas, this is where he died. The place where they killed him. And while he was here, Mother suffered back home. I could hear her screams from the courtyard that day. I _will _avenge them, with or without help." Lukas said nothing. He watched as the king continued his rant, not sure how to intervene.

"Everyone talks too much. They never do anything. When I become king, I'll act instead of sitting around and hiding. I'll destroy every single thing that the raven people've left over, and I'll burn their village remains to the ground..." he snarled, and clenched his fists, looking as if he was ready to murder someone.

"Your Highness. When did you begin to hate the raven-people so much?" Lukas almost instantly regretted asking. Mathias shot him a glare so intense, one that sent shivers up his spine, that made him feel as if the carefree king was gone, replaced by another entity.

"When Ivan told me the truth last night! He said I was acting rashly. And he's the person who told me that I've been living in a lie since forever, too! Why should I trust him, tell me! Why?" He came up to Lukas, and grabbed his shoulders, forcing the pale blonde to look at him.

"Why?" Mathias shook him once. And then he started crying.

"I'm sorry, Lukas...I didn't mean to scare you. It's just..."

_Even the mighty fall._

"Your Highness..." Lukas looked at the broken man in front of him, so hopelessly angry and frustrated that he could scarcely recognise the king.

"No. Call me Mathias. Don't lie to me anymore. I'm not anyone's 'Highness'. Just Mathias." he demanded, and pulled Lukas into a tight embrace, sobbing onto his shoulder. The raven-boy stared at him with something akin to empathy and pity in his eyes.

"M-Mathias," he mumbled, the name strange on his lips. He had never said it aloud until now. But the king just continued crying, holding on to Lukas as if he were the last thing he had left. The feeling you get when you see the true face of the world, and that life wasn't just a happy dream.

_I know this feeling. When I was like this, I wanted someone to tell me it was okay, that everything would turn out right._ Lukas thought, and held onto his enemy. Why were they even like this? They stayed like that for a while, just quiet and thinking, trying to grab the memories of the days that no longer were here.

Lukas wanted revenge for his family.

Mathias wanted the same.

It was only a small moment of sympathy, that lasted briefly, but surely. Even if they were on opposing sides.

_If I told you that everything was alright, it would just be another lie._


	8. VIII

For the next few weeks afterwards, Lukas took on Tino's share of work, making sure to run the kitchen as if the real chef were in charge. Meals were fine, and everything was orderly.

Except Lukas' own mind.

He had once resolved to stay away from Mathias and his companions. It was only getting harder. Ivan's interest in him had shifted slightly, becoming less and less intense, while Mathias' had only grown. The king had begun to command Lukas to accompany him on walks, claiming to want someone beiside him, so that he wouldn't be lonely. Most of the time, they were both silent. When they did talk, however, it was mainly just Mathias being enthusiastic, and Lukas being polite.

And of course, this was the person, who, if he knew Lukas were still living, would want to execute him in the most painful manner possible.

"Hey! Where should I put this?" He looked up and saw Elizabeta, one of the serving girls.

"Over there, by the potatoes," Lukas pointed at the corner, where another sack resided, and went back to stirring the stew.

_I'm too incompetent. I suppose getting closer to the king is a good thing. I'll be able to kill him easier when the time comes, when he's fully coronated. _But now, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to assassinate Mathias. He was loud, annoying, and too egotistic for his own good, yet Lukas felt a certain attachment to the childish king. Empathy? Perhaps. Ever since they had returned from the rainy horse ride, things had been different. They had a mutual sense of understanding, it seemed.

_Emotions are confusion. Mother and Father never talked to me much about them. They are trifles, and not worth thinking about_. He could no longer believe those words. Lukas had gone after Mathias for Tino, because he felt attached to the chef. He had let Mathias hold him for comfort, because he felt sympathy. What was he even becoming?

The rich aroma of boiling stew began rise out of the pot, and Lukas signaled for a boy to come serve the soup to the royals. There was no reply. He took a backward glance, and, instead of the busy scene he expected, saw that all the servants in the kitchens were on their knees.

"Hey, Lukas?"

_Oh no._

"Y-Your Majesty?" What was _he_ doing here? The eyes of everyone in the kitchen were on them. Mathias just shot him a critical look of disapproval.

"_Mathias_." Lukas corrected himself, and the king's expression changed to one that was warm and welcoming.

"So, how are you?" he asked, walking up to Lukas casually. Whispers could be heard all around, but when Mathias looked into the eyes of the servants, they instantly fell silent, eyes wide.

"I am fine. Did you require something of me?"

"Actually, yeah." More whispers. If Lukas were one of the onlookers, he would've been astounded by Mathias' casual words. Speaking as if they were _friends_. He supposed that was how they all felt.

"Do you mind," the king continued, as if unaware of the huge crowd gathered. "Coming with me for a while? There's something I need to...address." Mathias turned around and left, as if expecting the answer to be _yes_. Then again, he was the king. It was criminal to disagree. In a way.

"Of course. Elizabeta, you are in charge while I am absent," Lukas bowed, and ran after Mathias, not wanting to be in the presence of gossip once the action dissipated. He would have to confront it later, and the questions asked wouldn't be easy either. He would have to manage. He always did.

The king was waiting in a nearby corridor when Lukas found him. It was spacious, the ceiling ornamented high above their heads, with exotic-looking carpeting, red clovers of every size threaded into the ground. Windows flanked the walls, their wide panels letting light fill every corner of the room. Yet despite the freedom, Lukas felt apprehensive. This must've been important enough that Mathias wouldn't want to discuss the topic around others. Yet surely, an egotistic ruler like him was just creating more drama? Like the time with the beer.

_Calm. Don't let your emotions unravel in front of the enemy._

Lukas bowed once more, but Mathias just waved his hand dismissively.

"Come on, Lukas. We're friends. You don't have to be so formal!" he complained, grinning enthusiastically. Friends. That word was so strange to hear, even more so since it was being used to describe Lukas.

"What did you wish to discuss?" He ignored the king's looks of protest. It would be better for both of them if they acted the way others of their stations did. Mathias didn't seem to notice, and began speaking, his blue eyes shining with the youth that was imbued within his soul.

"Well, my coronation's in a week, and, well, I need to do the ritual-thing, and prove myself a worthy king. So yeah, I had this idea, except my dad got to it first. He did lots of great things, actually. I'm going to finish his work, I guess. Since he always talked about eradicating the raven-people, I think I'll complete his idea. He wanted to erase their taint from our country, their customs, their gods, their everything. I don't really have the details sorted out yet, but I wanted some feedback. I rather like this idea, though. Revenge and coronation at the same time! That saves a lot of trouble afterwards, and we can party hard, too. I wanted it to be a surprise, but you're my friend. You can keep a secret, right? So, honest, Lukas, whaddya think?" The more Mathias said, the more Lukas tried to avert his gaze, taming the hate screeching inside of his mind.

_Take him and his foolish ideas up the mountain, your territory. If the cold doesn't take him first, he'll easily fall to you. No one will catch you up there. You'll escape within the confusion after he's dead._

"...I think it's a solid idea. No doubt the people would adore you for that." Lukas said slowly. Every word choked and died in his throat as he uttered them aloud. Once Mathias was out in the open, in the ice-tipped peaks of the northern mountains, even his best men would have trouble coping with the extreme conditions. Their guard would be lower. A perfect opportunity.

"That's what you honestly think? This is kinda strange, but you're really the only person I can go to now, without receiving a surefire 'it's amazing' when it comes to opinions. You promised, remember?" Nonetheless, Mathias was beaming, most likely because of the praise.

"Mathias..." How could he tell him that he didn't want to be bound by such a vow? The truth was sometimes too painful to hear, let alone say announce aloud.

"Yeah?"

"You're...you're _annoying_." Lukas blurted out, and then covered his mouth promptly. What did he just say? His eyes nervously shifted to Mathias, who, to his surprise, had a huge grin on his face.

"That's more like it, Lukas! Y'know, you can be funny when you want to." He laughed, and patted Lukas on the back good-naturedly.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, Mathias." Lukas grumbled.

"But still, it's hilarious! I don't even know why, and this is my first time hearing someone insult me to the face, even if it's just a jest! That makes me sound like an over-pampered brat. Which is probably what I am." Even so, the king continued to chuckle, not seeming to care about his station. The corners of Lukas' mouth began to slowly turn upwards, as he realised what a silly situation this was, how the king acted so idiotically. And then that slight smile quickly became a scowl.

"No. You _are_ annoying. L-leave me alone!" He shut his eyes tightly, turning around to walk away.

"I'm glad we're friends, Lukas. You're a nice guy, when you're not all grumpy and high-strung." Mathias called out to Lukas as he stormed out of the corridor.

Friends? Not really. Even if they were acquaintances, Mathias should enjoy his company while it lasted. He wouldn't be around much longer, anyways. If Lukas could kill him, that is.

* * *

**Okay, so the real action'll start next chapter. Promise. This fanfiction's ending up longer than I thought. Oh well. More fantasy DenNor for you and me. I've been kind of busy lately, but still alive. Review, follow, and favourite!**

**-mimi**


	9. IX

Lukas held no love for medical rooms. Being raised through bloodshed, he was used to seeing people die on the battlefield honourably, feeling no fear of death or the darkness beyond. Yet why did watching people die slowly, their expressions agonised and their bodies twisted in the strangest ways, bother him?. It wasn't that his people were unknown for their painful tortures, that it was new to him.

It just disturbed him in an indescribable way. The thought of the sick and dying, cramped into a small, hot room, never failed to incite highly unpleasant feeling within him.

_Maybe,_ Lukas thought, watching Tino's sleeping face calmly. _That's how fright works. You don't understand it at all. But I'm not afraid. I'm just uncomfortable._

The chef had, according to the healer, Lili, woken up at irregular intervals, and his consciousness had been limited, due to the shock and blood loss from such a large wound. Other than that however, it seemed as if Tino would be fine in due time. Short blonde hair covering parts of his peacefully shut eyes, Lukas couldn't help but believe the same. Tino always looked so cheerful. It was hard to think that he could ever die, a human-being so full of light and happiness.

"Well, Tino, I finally have some time to visit you...I'm sorry for not coming sooner. Elizabeta is back at the kitchen, managing the rest with efficiency. She thought I was stressed, and told me to lay back a bit. Just like you would always say. Don't worry, Tino. Everything's fine. You can relax now, too." Lukas was taken aback by the amount of words he said. Usually, he was to the point.

"The king's coronation is coming up. Two more days. Hopefully, you'll be on your feet by then."

"Lukas? I didn't know you were capable of talking that much!" Tino's eyes suddenly opened, their violet hue sparkling with life. A mischievous smile tugged at his pale face, and Lukas felt a pang of guilt when he noticed how gaunt and stretched it was.

"You had me seriously worried," Lukas rolled his eyes. Inside, he felt himself groaning. He must've sounded so pathetic.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Fine, though, so don't stress yourself out more. If I need help, I'll ask Lili or Berwald. Don't get all worked up, okay?" The chef smiled once more. Lukas, however, remained unconvinced.

"Lili seems to be a good person. Her brother, the annoying knight, could be dangerous. And, how can you trust Berwald?" he asked, skeptical.

"Berwald's very kind. He doesn't seem like it, but he's very gentle." Tino's voice was soft now, a distant shine seeming to light up his face. Lukas ignored it. A trick of the setting sun.

"He murdered a band of men. His sword was covered with blood."

"That's because he was angry. I think you two would get along fine, if you both weren't so silent." Tino laughed. "Then again, that's what makes you two what you are."

"But..."

"No buts! You're doing it again, Lukas. Stop worrying. Shoo. Go enjoy yourself." Lukas sighed, and looked at his friend with exasperation. He wasn't completely stressed out. Just a little. Maybe more than a little. Fine, he w-

It dawned on Lukas that Tino was right. _I _do _worry too much, _he realised. _I need to stop doing this. I'll conquer this insignificant flaw easily. _How hard could it be?

With one last nod in Tino's direction, Lukas reluctantly got up and left the room, still, to his frustration, distracted.

By now, the evening had already crept into the courtyard, as well as the fields and villages beyond it. Crickets, unseen, sang their endless stories, and the occasional owl would dart across the faintly speckled sky.

The thoughts of fear and worry continued to cross Lukas' mind. If Tino were hurt by Berwald, he would do anything he could to make sure that the tall blonde would pay. Ivan's words were true. Quiet, distant people tended to shelter dark secrets. That applied to himself, so it was safe to assume that there was the possibility of Berwald being a dangerous piece in the game.

Tino had said not to worry. But Tino wasn't the one who had his life on the line because of his choices, the one who couldn't afford to live in the clouds with dreams of happiness and romance. The only way to truly prevail in the world was to think over everything carefully, and take a logical approach to each situation. As Lukas walked past the large well, he remembered his role. He was to become trustworthy. Forgetting his assigned tasks would hurt his reputation, even if forgetting meant having time to plan.

With another sigh, he sauntered over to the well, picking up the spare bucket beside it.

_Mathias will die. There's no doubt. Sooner or later, I'll find a way. I'll kill any softness left in me. I swear, Skadi, that I won't falter anymore. I stake it upon my life._ Lukas threw the pail into the well, gathering all of his resolve. An invocation oath was a risky decision. Swearing to the eyes of the Goddess, however, would strengthen his choices. No more would he dare to feel pity for Mathias. Skadi had heard his words, and she would enforce her will if he didn't make them true.

Once he pulled up the bucket, he self-consciously checked the water to see if the black streak had returned. What looked back at him was a cold, bitter face, one that gave off the feeling of seeing too much. An old face, within a young disguise. The streak, however, was no where to be seen.

Lukas wasn't surprised by how clear the reflection was. He had grown accustomed to feeling lively in the night. Often, as he lay on his cot, the desire to hunt would invade his thoughts, and he would have to ignore it until sleep chose to finally visit him.

Hunting, a sport for the strong and a terror for the weak, hadn't appealed to him in the past. It seemed cruel to kill something unnecessarily. Now, it was only a mere game in which the hunter won, and the hunted died. He was growing into his position as a true member of his race, faster than he anticipated.

No more did Lukas experience sheer exhaustion as he returned to his quarters. Instead, he felt alive. He wanted to run free into the woods, without thought about the consequences. He wanted to drop into the welcoming night, and _fly_.

"Come this way. It is late, and few will be out now." Lukas froze mid-step, and instantly began scanning the paths ahead for the owner of those words. He knew that voice. Too well for his own good.

"It is too cold! Big brother, give me a hug!"

"_Nyet_, this isn't the time," Ivan scolded.

"Please! I want to become one with you."

"Natalya. This is important, let Ivan do what he is doing, and we can resolve this when we have more time." A third voice, one much less forceful and stubborn-sounding, but definetely female, entered the conversation.

"Listen to your older sister." Sighing followed.

"Fine." the girlish voice huffed. "We will become on later, Ivan. Do not forget." Lukas noticed that besides Ivan's voice, the other two were laced with foreignness. Along with the obvious accent, their choice of words, especially the forceful girl's, were slightly strange.

Ivan wouldn't dare bring dangerous foreigners into the capital. He was loyal to the king.

The voices began to fade away, and soon, so did the footsteps. Everything was silent once more, the peace of the night evenly spreading throughout the world.

How could the king's own mage do this? The two girls didn't sound dangerous, but appearances were deceiving. If they were anything like Ivan, they were not to be trusted.

Mathias and the court were in possible danger.

_Or maybe, _Lukas' impending feeling of dread began to grew. _He's finally coming for me._


End file.
